Sympathy for the Devil 2
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to SFTD. Sasuke is given a choice of whether to stay with Naruto as a human or to take the teen back with him to hell. Will he confide in Naruto about his choices or will he decide on his own? AU, SasuNaru


**Sympathy for the Devil II**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: You guys asked for it, now you're getting it. A continuation of one of the weirdest stories I have ever written. And guess what? It gets weirder...**

**Sasuke is really more of a devil in this one. I kind of felt that I didn't make him evil enough, so...but it's towards the end when he becomes the biggest jerk ever. But that's mostly due to the setting, really. You'll know what I mean after you read and think about it.**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke watched Uzumaki Naruto from where he sat on the bed as the blond gathered his books on the kitchen table, literally sliding them off the surface and into his school bag.

"Okay, teme, I'm off!" Naruto said cheerfully and he trotted over to the door, sitting down on the floor to pull on his shoes.

"Naruto," the pale man called after the teen. When Naruto turned around to look at him, he turned his head away to gaze out the window despite the fact that the blinds were closed. "It's going to rain. Take an umbrella."

Blue eyes widened a fraction, but then softened when Naruto smiled. "Okay." He pulled his black retractable umbrella off the coat rack and stuffed it into his bag. "Alrighty then...see you later." He opened the door, only to have to slam shut on him. "What the…Sasuke!"

Pale arms encircled Naruto's waist. Sasuke pressed the side of his face against Naruto's and inhaled the teen's scent. "I want to do it again…"

"W-what? You horny bastard! Let me go, I have to go to school!" He began to yell out unintelligibly when he was slowly dragged away from the door. "Damn it!" With all his strength, he spun around in the tall man's arms and pushed up on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck. He pushed his lips against Sasuke's, successfully freezing the man in place. After a few moments of the kiss, Sasuke's arms fell limp to his side.

Naruto smirked and quickly pulled away. He turned on his heels and ran to the door, slamming it behind him as he exited his apartment.

Sasuke growled deep in the back of his throat and he returned to sitting on Naruto's bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and made an irritable sigh. "That idiot…" He pressed his fingers against his lips and closed his eyes. However, when Naruto's face appeared in his mind, he quickly opened them again. He snapped his head the direction of the crucifix above Naruto's bed and pointed at it accusingly. "You think you've won? When I break free of this boy, I will kill him in the slowest, most painful way possible. You will have to stand by and hear him scream 'God, why have you forsaken me?' over and over again. And while I'm stuck here on the surface, I will do all I can to make his life a living hell."

He drew his knees up to his chest as he heard multiple voices in his head say in unison, "no you won't." One of those voices mimicked Naruto's.

"_**Why do you say such things Lucifer?"**_

Sasuke hissed as the voice reverberated off the walls. "You made me this way…"

"_**You let yourself become this. I banished you in order to save you. I could have just as easily destroyed you."**_

"Yeah, well I wish you could have banished me in the normal way, rather than bothering me all of the time. Don't you have a world to fix or something?"

"_**Wouldn't you like to know how to break free of the boy?"**_

"Are you actually going to tell me?"

"_**Yes."**_

Sasuke stared at the wall across the room as if expecting someone to appear along with the voice. "The day I let you help me out will be the day I renounce being Satan."

A warm chuckle surrounded him. _**"If that is what you wish. I will say one thing, however. Stop with the unnecessary threats on young Naruto's life. Even if you do break away from him, you won't be able to kill him."**_

Sasuke sneered. "You do realize I've been having my way with one of your pawns, right? Shouldn't his heart be converted to black now?"

Again, the voice chuckled. _**"Naruto holds no hatred in his heart. Not even towards you. He loves you."**_

The demon stiffened and he felt his face heat up. He hadn't ever felt embarrassed before.

"_**When the time comes, Lucifer, you and Naruto will have to make a choice. Either you will renounce your status as the devil and live with Naruto on the surface forever…or Naruto will return with you to hell."**_

Sasuke's hands tightened into fists at the idea of the cheerful blond teen rotting away in the pits of hell.

"_**Not even Satan himself can resist falling in love. You know you're not the first."**_

Sasuke's body began to shake with rage. "That doesn't matter! The powers and memories gained by all the past devils were passed down to me! I am all of them combined!"

"_**They were all caught in the same trap as you. But you have no memory of what they chose to do. Do you know why?"**_

Sasuke thought about this and gasped inwardly when he realized the answer.

"_**That's right…they all chose to be with the human and live on the surface." **_

"Go away!" Sasuke shouted in irritation, taking Naruto's pillow and throwing it across the room where it smacked against the wall loudly. His body shook and he lay down on the bed, tearing at the sheets.

* * *

Naruto returned home that evening and looked around the apartment. His mattress was on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall. Pieces of shredded cloth littered the floor, the remains of his bed sheets. Random clips of newspaper articles were scattered on the kitchen and coffee table. The blond's eyebrow twitched with irritation. "Sasuke! What the hell have you done?"

"I didn't want to forget who I really was…" the devil's dark voice echoed from the bathroom.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and approached the coffee table, lifting up one of the articles.

"_Young Minnesota Girl Brutally Raped and Murdered"_

The blond grimaced and looked at a few of the other clippings that dealt with a building burning down and collapsing on top of people trapped inside, a plane crash with no survivors, a serial killer and his twenty-third victim…all of the articles were old; the most recent was from five years ago.

Naruto ran to the bathroom to see Sasuke sitting naked in the tub, but with no water in it. "A-are you okay…?"

Tortured obsidian eyes looked at him. "I can't pretend to be who I'm not. I can't pretend that I don't enjoy my abilities as Satan or that I don't enjoy making people's lives miserable."

Naruto stiffened and took a step back.

"And I can't pretend that I don't harbor feelings for you."

The teen furrowed his eyebrows at this. "Feelings?" he asked slowly.

"All kinds of feelings." Sasuke replied softly, turning his head to face the wall in front of him. "But I don't know if those feelings are enough for me to renounce my title of all things evil. I want to keep this power…I want it because I like dominating over you. I like using it to my advantage to force myself on you. I like using it because it makes you feel good…"

Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed a light blush coloring the demon's cheeks. He approached the bathtub and sat on the floor next to it, propping up his arms on the edge and resting his head on them.

They gazed at each other for a long time before Sasuke leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Naruto's. He stayed there for a few seconds before pulling away and continuing to hold their gaze. "I've never kissed anyone before."

Naruto smiled gently, trying to keep down that bubbly school girl squeal. He blushed and looked off to the side for a brief moment. "I…I like your powers too…when you use them nicely. B-but a lot of the time you…use them to hurt me or to make things difficult for me. Then I don't like them so much…"

Sasuke sighed and stood up, smirking momentarily when Naruto eyed him up and down. He stepped out of the tub and exited the bathroom.

Naruto frowned and looked back in the tub. There was no evidence that the water had been drawn. So why was Sasuke just sitting in there? He placed his hands on the floor of the tub where Sasuke had been sitting and hissed, withdrawing his hand quickly. It was freezing cold.

He stood up quickly and went after Sasuke. He paused and looked around the room to see everything was back to the way it was when he had left that morning. Even Sasuke was back on the bed like he had been earlier, only he was lacking clothes. Naruto quickly trotted over to the man and straddled his thighs. "You don't have to pretend…" He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke. "If you want to be the Prince of Darkness, then go ahead and be the best damn prince you can be."

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's waist. "If the time ever came for us to make a decision…on whether I become human or you come with me to hell…which would you choose?"

Naruto flinched and tried to get up, but Sasuke's hands held him there. "Sasuke…" His voice was filled with desperation.

"I need to know, Naruto. I've been here for almost a year now. Months have passed of me sitting around this apartment doing nothing every day until you get out of school. Months of me forcing myself on you until you pass out."

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "You…you don't have to stay inside while I'm gone, you know. You can go out and do stuff…" He stroked Sasuke's hair gently.

The demon shook his head. "I can't see anything."

Naruto blinked rapidly, trying to understand this. "What…?"

"I'm bound solely to you…to prevent me from wreaking havoc. I can't see people on the street and they can't see me…or hear me." Sasuke muttered.

The blond's eyes widened. "What? Sasuke, I talk to you on the way home from school when you come to get me! Are you saying that it looks like I'm talking to myself?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Most likely." He always got amused when Naruto began to freak out. He sighed, his expression becoming somber. "I talked to Him today…"

Naruto stilled and he looked at Sasuke with a mixture of curiosity and sympathy. He ran his fingers through Sasuke's bangs, pushing them back over his head. "And…?"

Black eyes hid behind pale eyelids. "I have a choice. Stay here with you and become human…or return to hell. With you." He had considered the possibilities while he waited for Naruto to return home.

He could do his best to make Naruto's life comfortable in his world (as comfortable as one could be in hell). After all, Naruto wasn't going with him as a soul. He was going body and all. There were a few others like him already there; the other fallen angels who maintained bodily forms and wandered around, unaffected by the screams and pleas of the tortured souls. But could Naruto handle that? There was a place in the underworld that only the devil and fallen angels could go. Some place far away from the sounds and smells where they could be alone in their own quarters. If he could keep Naruto locked away in there and away from the truth of his world…

But if he chose to pass on his title to someone else and remain with Naruto as a human, the blond would be happy. However, Sasuke would be a measly human who could die at any moment and be subjected to the power he once held. Naruto could be taken away from him in a terrible accident or…Naruto would realize that he no longer had a reason to stay with him now that he wasn't a threat to mankind.

Sasuke began to shake as he thought about this.

"Ow, Sasuke, you're digging your nails into me!" Naruto whimpered.

The demon blinked and released his hold on Naruto's waist. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. He leaned forward and gave a quick peck to the blond's lips. When he looked at Naruto's face, the teen was frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Your kisses are so…impassionate." Naruto pouted.

"Oh?" Sasuke smirked and lifted Naruto off of him so that he could stand up. He shoved Naruto onto the bed, forcing him to lie down, and crawled over him. "How would you like me to kiss you?"

Naruto blushed and looked at everything but Sasuke. "Y-you know…like in the movies…"

Sasuke hummed in amusement. "Like this?" He leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a gentle kiss for a few moments before grabbing the teen's jaw and forcing his mouth open. He shoved his tongue inside the warm cavern, running it over the others tongue, his teeth, and the roof of his mouth.

The boy moaned into the kiss and imitated the other's movements with his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. He barely noticed the cold hands that were currently unbuttoning his school shirt and undoing his pants. He pushed up against Sasuke, not breaking away from their make out session as he shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor.

Sasuke shoved Naruto back down, changing the angle of the kiss as he pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers. Finally, he broke away from the blond and began leaving soft bites around his tan neck.

"I love you, Sasuke."

The demon paused, staring down at the tan flesh.

"You don't have to say it back."

"Hn." Sasuke continued to mar the neck with bright red marks, slowly getting lower until he was at the chest. He peered up at Naruto for a brief moment before taking a dusty brown nipple into his mouth.  
"Mngh!" Naruto cried out through gritted teeth as he arched his back.

Sasuke moved to the next one, his hands trailing down Naruto's sides slowly. He twirled his finger tips over Naruto's bony hips and slid the pad of his thumb over the area directly beneath the blond's belly button, savoring the feeling of the warm, velvet skin. He released Naruto's pert nipple and trailed his tongue down the tan abdomen.

Naruto panted slightly, a whole new sensation beginning to overwhelm him. Sasuke was usually rough and fast and forceful when they did it (except for one time when Naruto was really in the mood and wanted Sasuke to move quickly and the bastard did the exact opposite just to prove to him that he had no say). To have Sasuke take things one moment at a time was really beginning to drive him crazy with lust.

Even when Sasuke prepared him, the demon moved slowly and carefully as though it was Naruto's first time having four fingers shoved up his ass. It wasn't until after Sasuke had entered him and had spent the last five minutes sensually rolling his hips as he fucked Naruto that the blond finally snapped.

"Damn it, what is with you?" Naruto cried out in aggravation. "Are you Satan or aren't you? Why are you moving so slow?"

Red eyes glared down at the teen in bitter annoyance. "Shut up, you impudent mortal. Here I am, making love to you, and you're complaining? Do you know how hard it is for me to be doing this?"

Naruto's eyes widened comically and he stared up at Sasuke in awe. "Making…love? You're making love to me?" He smiled widely and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. He couldn't control the giggles that bubbled in his chest as the taller man continued to thrust into him leisurely.

"I just…wanted this to last longer…" Sasuke looked off to the side, slightly embarrassed. It was only Naruto that could make him feel human emotions, he noted. He gripped the back of Naruto's left thigh while his other hand remained on his hip, and he lifted the teen up slightly, thrusting into him at a completely different angle. The soft moans and gasps that came out of Naruto's mouth were like nothing Sasuke had ever heard out of the teen before. Usually when they did it, Naruto was screaming and crying out pleas and curses. To see Naruto like this was surprisingly a big turn on for the devil.

Naruto's eyes rolled back and a hoarse moan fell from his lips as his prostate was brushed over gradually. "Sasuke…" he whispered, reaching his hand up unseeingly.

Sasuke took the hand and kissed the top of it. He pressed the tan fingers to his cheek, pressing his lips to the palm and inhaling the blond's scent. "Do you have any idea what it means to have the devil himself fall in love with you?"

Naruto felt his gasp catch in his throat. He couldn't make an audible sound as he stared up at red eyes and he suddenly became painfully aware of how close he was to his release. It showed visibly in his expression.

Sasuke smirked down at him and released his hand, his hips still rolling leisurely. He wrapped his hand around Naruto's forgotten member, stroking it at a faster pace than his thrusts. "Hold it." he whispered, thumbing the slit. He traced his eyes over Naruto's slight hourglass figure, up his chest to his blazing heart that still held its bright orange aura. Finally, his gaze fell upon Naruto's face and he leaned forward. "Now come." This was how they always ended a round, with Sasuke making Naruto hold off his release for a few seconds, sometimes minutes, and then finally giving him permission to discharge.

The boy's eyes screwed shut and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he came, his seed coating his chest and stomach. His breathing was erratic and his body was shuddering so badly that he didn't even notice Sasuke pull out of him. He had had so many powerful orgasms in the past, but this one was different from the others. This one was triggered through actual love.

Sasuke stretched out on his side next to him, propping his head up with his hand. He watched as Naruto trembled, breath leaving him in shallow pants. "Are you okay?" he inquired, running the tips of his fingers on his free hand over the blond's abdomen and sliding through the white substance that resided there. He licked his fingers, never taking his eyes off Naruto.

"I…I-I'm fine…" Naruto stammered.

The demon narrowed his eyes and trialed his eyes up and down Naruto's body. He wasn't calming down. Sasuke had seen this before with women he had seduced, but never with a man. His mouth formed a brief smirk and he leaned his head over Naruto's, capturing the other's lips in a gentle kiss. "Aftershock."

Naruto hummed questioningly, stiffening and relaxing his body repeatedly in attempt to stop his shaking.

"Don't try to stop it. It'll go away eventually." Sasuke muttered in his ear. He watched as Naruto sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Sleep." He commanded and waited for the teen's breathing to even out, indicating that he had fallen into a deep slumber. He lifted Naruto's body up in midair and removed the sheet and comforter from underneath him. He nodded and Naruto's body landed back on the bed gently and pulled the covers over him. Sitting there, studied Naruto's sleeping face as he always did whenever the boy passed out from their wild nights together.

Sighing, Sasuke glared at the wall across the room. "Hey." he called out.

"_**Yes, Lucifer?"**_

"I've made my decision. I'm taking him with me to hell." There was silence for a few minutes and Sasuke waited for the voice to speak up.

"_**Are you sure? Wouldn't you like to discuss it with Naruto first?"**_

Sasuke glanced at the dozing blond. "No. I already know what his choice is." Once again there was silence and Sasuke watched with red eyes as the orange aura aroundNaruto's heart flickered like a candle in the wind. _He_ was reading Naruto's desires.

"_**You know him well, I will admit that."**_

The demon smirked in triumph.

"_**Shame that he chose you."**_

Sasuke gritted his teeth, baring his fangs. "Deal with it. I did nothing to force him into his choice. He wants me."

"_**I know and I accept that. However, Naruto was to become the next hokage of this town."**_

The raven-haired man stiffened and looked down at the teen. Naruto had mentioned at least a hundred times that his dream was to become hokage of Konoha, saying that it was his sole purpose for living.

"_**He was going to be one of the best."**_

As if Naruto heard Him, he smiled in his sleep. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Images filled the devil's head; images of an adult Naruto wearing the ceremonial hokage robe and waving to a crowd of people on the ground below him from a balcony, images of Naruto grinning down at a small group of children at the opening ceremony of a new orphanage, Naruto sitting at a desk with a wide window behind him with a view of Hokage Mountain where construction workers were currently adding his head to wall of rock. Sasuke grunted in annoyance. This is exactly what Naruto would want if he knew this was his future. And what bothered Sasuke the most was that he wasn't in any of these glimpses of the future.

"_**Well, if you want to take him with you, then-"**_

"Wait." Sasuke hissed, bowing his head in defeat. "I'll talk to him…" As if to prove his statement, he turned his head to face Naruto and waited a few seconds before blue eyes fluttered open.

He looked at Sasuke and felt his face grow hot. "D-did I pass out again?" he stammered, sitting up slowly while gripping the comforter and sheet to his chest.

"No." Sasuke reached over and brushed Naruto's bangs out of his eyes. He looked over at the wall expectantly.

Naruto looked over as well, but saw nothing. He turned back to Sasuke and frowned. "What's wrong?"

When the voice didn't speak up, Sasuke realized he was on his own. Sighing, the demon leaned forward and pecked Naruto on the lips before pushing him down by his shoulder so that they could lay side by side. He smiled momentarily when Naruto cuddled up to him. "Naruto…remember when I said that I had a choice to make? Resigning as Satan and becoming human to live here with you or take you back with me to hell for eternity?"

The blond nodded reluctantly.

"Well the time has come to decide." He felt the body next to him stiffen.

"Of course…" Naruto began slowly. "I choose to go with you, Sasuke. There's nothing here for me. I won't amount to anything because I have barely enough money and my grades aren't good enough for me to get into a college…not even the community college here in Konoha. There's nothing to look forward to."

Sasuke clenched his jaw tightly. Should he tell Naruto the truth? "You…" Sasuke spoke in a hushed tone. "You have no idea how wrong you are. Naruto, I've seen your future. You become hokage…" He sighed and closed his eyes. There was no way Naruto would want to throw that expectation away. Sasuke opened his eyes when Naruto moved away from him.

The teen sat up and bent his knees, propping his arms on them. He looked down at Sasuke. "You've _seen_ this?" he asked, his voice mirroring that of doubt.

"Yes." Sasuke replied quietly and sat up as well so that he could hold his gaze with Naruto. "_He_ showed it to me. You're going to be one of the best hokage this town could ever have."

Naruto seemed to think about this methodically and he chewed on his thumb nail. After a few minutes, dropped his hand. "And where are you in this bright future of mine?"

A spark of hope ignited something inside Sasuke's chest, but his face remained blank. "Not there." He couldn't tell if this fact would upset the teen or make him feel relieved.

"Well where are you?"

The raven-haired man shrugged. "I'll be human. You may have left me or I might have died from a disease or a car accident…anything can happen." He studied Naruto's eyes, but he couldn't read them like he usually did.

Naruto placed his chin on his arms and sighed. "Well…I guess Konoha is going to have to find another hokage."

Sasuke's shoulders sagged. "I had a feeling you would say that…" He gazed down at the navy blue comforter for a few moments before realization hit him. His eyes widened a fraction and he looked up at the stupidly grinning boy in front of him. "Wait, what?"

"I want to be with you forever…and if that means having to spend eternity in hell, then I'm willing to pay that price." Naruto beamed at him while stretching his arms out in front of him.

Sasuke stared at him incredulously. "Naruto, you're throwing away your chance to do something big! Do you realize what a fucking idiot you are?"

"Way to be blunt, teme." Naruto pouted. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested the side of his head on his knees, facing Sasuke. "I don't know why – maybe it's because you've been living with me for almost a year now – but I can't even begin to imagine a life without you there. I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared back at him impassively. "Naruto…"

"I want to hear you say it, Sasuke. Before I officially agree to go…_down there_ with you I want to hear you say it." Blue eyes silently pleaded with the devil.

Sasuke looked away hurriedly and he glared at the wall. "You know I do. I said it early while I was inside you."

Naruto frowned and turned his body so that he fully faced the other man. "No…you said 'do you have any idea what it means to have the devil himself fall in love with you.' In my book, that's nowhere close to expressing your feelings to me. Now," He straightened his back and raised his chin in a haughty manner. "Repeat after me: Naruto, my darling ball of sunshine whom I cannot live the rest of my miserable existence without, I-"

"Will never ever say anything like that and you can suck my dick if you actually believed for even the slightest moment that I would actually avow any kind of affection I hold to you." Sasuke spat and he transported from the bed to the floor so he could sit down on the edge of the bed on the other side of Naruto's body. "You hear that?" he called out, smirking smugly at the wall. "That's his decision."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked from Sasuke to the wall.

"_**Very well; no need to rub it in my face."**_

Naruto jumped at the voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "Wait…is this…?"

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered. "It's _Him_. Now hurry up, big guy. I want to go home."

"_**Naruto, you do realize what you're choosing to do, right?"**_

"Don't ignore me!" Sasuke snapped. "And don't try to change his mind."

"I'm not entirely sure…uh…sir. But I would like to stay with Sasuke." Naruto couldn't keep himself from looking all over the room as he spoke, trying to find some physical thing that could possibly represent the voice.

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled in warning.

"_**Sasuke doesn't want me to tell you about the place you'll be going."**_

"He's not _going_ to _see it_." Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth. "I'll be keeping him in Lost Paradise."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion and anxiety, but said nothing.

"_**If that is what you wish. And how do you plan to prevent him from seeing it on the way down?"**_

"Like this." Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto with spiraling red eyes. "Naruto. Sleep." He smirked when the teen's eyes rolled and he fell back on the bed. He looked over at the wall that he used as his representation of the voice. "And now we leave."

There was silence. And then... _**"Very well. Take care of my son."**_

"Hn."

* * *

'_Falling…I'm falling. I'm falling and yet I'm not scared. I'm not afraid to reach the bottom. Because…he's there…'_

Naruto gasped and sat up, his eyes unable to adjust in the dark rooms he held still and waited for something to happen. It was so unnaturally quiet, wherever he was. The room, perfectly black, held no hint of where he was or even how to get out. There were no windows, so he couldn't even tell what time it was.

"Time doesn't matter here, dobe."

The blond visibly relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice and he laid back. He noticed how comfortable the bed was. He spread out his arms and felt the silky surface, his skin practically screaming in pleasure. He felt as though he were on a cloud; the mattress was obviously made out of feathers.

"Feathers of the fallen." Sasuke stated casually.

Naruto frowned at this. "Okay, I don't get it. Can you read minds or something?" He wanted to sit up and look for the man, but there was no way he could see through the blackness surrounding him and the bed was too damn comfortable to abandon.

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the room. "Minds, hearts, souls…I see it all. I tend to block you out in fear of growing dense from trying to decipher that thing you call a thought process. However, I'm going to be watching over you closely for the time being."

"I want to see you…" Naruto pouted as he felt around the bed but neither found Sasuke nor even an end to the silkiness. He flinched when the ceiling above him suddenly converted into something that looked like burning embers. They covered the entire ceiling, which seemed never ending, and gave the room a deep orange glow. It wasn't the greatest light, but it was enough for Naruto to see that he wasn't actually on a bed. It seemed that the whole floor was this cushy, silk material. His eyes searched for Sasuke and found the man sitting about twenty feet away from him with one knee up, his arm resting on it while he leaned back on the other arm. He gaped at the demon. "Y-you seem…bigger."

Sasuke smirked at this. "This is my usual size here. The others are just as tall as me."

"The others?"

"The fallen angels that came down here with the original Satan."

Naruto nodded hesitantly. "Oh…right. Um…how tall are you now?"

Sasuke shrugged, the movement looking unbelievably graceful due to his pale skin practically glowing. "Eight…nine feet I guess. Maybe a little more than that." On the surface he had towered over Naruto by only seven inches with the blond being six feet tall.

Naruto's mouth hung open again and he sat up. "Sasuke! You have wings!" He stiffened when his voice reverberated off the walls and he covered his mouth with his hands.

The devil rolled his eyes and fanned out the large black wings behind him. "I was once an angel, Naruto. Of course I have wings."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. Sasuke had said that the angels came down with the _original_ Satan…

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You want to know how I became the devil?"

Naruto nodded eagerly.

He sighed again. "Okay, fine. Lucifer was the name of the fallen angel who wanted to-"

"I know the story of the fallen angels, teme. I've read the bible. What I want to know his how he stopped being the devil." Naruto said abruptly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, annoyed that he was disrupted. "Interrupt me again and I'll rip your dick off and fuck you with it."

The blond shuddered at the thought and he inched away from Sasuke.

"Okay then." Sasuke huffed and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I never knew what happened to the first few devils. I have their memories from the time they ruled and that's it. I don't know why they passed on their title…" He decided to leave out the fact that the resigned to become humans. He didn't want Naruto regretting his decision of coming down here.

The two sat in silence for a moment and Naruto realized that Sasuke was done talking. "Wait, Sasuke, why'd you become the devil?"

Sasuke hummed in response. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something else…" He cleared his throat and looked at Naruto with his red eyes. "I was nineteen years old, in the year 1882, and I was dying from a cancer in my throat. I was raised a religious boy, but when I became too sick to even get out of bed I began to hate…_Him_. Then, one day, I woke up and there was a man standing by my bed. I was so close to death that I thought he was coming to take my soul. However…he offered me a life of eternity. All I had to do was agree to take his place and I would become perfectly healthy and be able to do anything I wanted.

"How could a sick, dying boy disagree to something like that? Next thing I knew, I was down here with all the knowledge of the world and its darkness. Tall, gorgeous people were calling me 'Lucifer' and 'Satan'…and that's how I became master of the underworld."

Naruto gazed at him with wide eyes. Questions filled his mind, burning his tongue to be spoken.

Sasuke hissed as he listened to some of the inquiries inside Naruto's head. "We can talk about all of that later. Come with me, I'll show you around. You need to know where you can and cannot go." He was in front of Naruto in the blink of an eye and grabbed the teen's hand.

Naruto gasped when they were suddenly surrounded by a large corridor. The walls, ceiling and floor were black as soot and double doors were placed evenly up and down the seemingly endless hall. It was lit brighter than the room they were just in, but Naruto couldn't find the source of the light anywhere. Looking down, he cried out in surprise. "Sasuke! Where are my clothes?"

"There's no need for clothes here. It's too hot for them anyway. No one cares about seeing you naked, trust me." Sasuke snickered at the bright red blush that painted his lover's face. He paused and stared down at Naruto. Lover? Thinking it over, he smirked inwardly. Yeah, they pretty much were now.

Naruto groaned and he covered his lower regions with his hands. Or he at least tried to, but Sasuke came up from behind him and grabbed him by the wrists, suspending his arms in the air.

"No need to be shy, Na-ru-to." He kissed and nipped along the tan neck. "We both know you're far from modest…"

The blond growled in the back of his throat. "Let go of me, you dumb bastard!" he shouted and began thrashing wildly to get loose of Sasuke's grip.

The demon rolled his eyes. "I thought we were done with this act."

"It's not an act! I swear I will-" He was pulled back against Sasuke's chest and four fingers entered his mouth forcefully.

"You will what?" Sasuke's tone was dark and threatening. "Are you actually trying to threaten the devil?"

"Whoa, Sasuke, got a wild one there?" a voice asked in amusement, drawing the other two out of their heated glaring contest.

Naruto turned his head as best as he could with Sasuke's fingers still in his mouth and stared at the two men before them, cursing in his head when he realized that they were nude as well. He feared the boys' locker room showers on Earth. What made Sasuke think that he could handle walking around with eight feet tall unclothed people?

The taller of the two had pale blue eyes that almost passed as lavender and long brown hair that extended past his waist (Naruto refused to look any lower), a soft green tattoo stretched across his forehead. The other did not look as elegant and refined as the brunette, but he was gorgeous in his own way. He had short, unnaturally bright red hair and a tattoo of a Chinese character to match it. Black rings circled hid bright green eyes. Like Sasuke, their pale skin seemed to glow.

Sasuke smirked and removed his hand from Naruto's mouth. "Naruto," he began, draping one arm over the teen's shoulders and extending his other hand out towards the two men. "These are two of the fallen angels that reside here with me. This one's earliest name was Gaap, but you can just call him Gaara. And that's his partner Naamah, also known as Neji. They've been together since the beginning of time."

Admiration glazed over the blond's eyes as he stared at the couple. To be with someone for eternity was exactly what he was seeking in Sasuke. There was no one else he could possibly want.

"Will he be joining us for the ceremony?" Gaara asked curiously, his eyes not leaving Sasuke's.

Naruto looked between the two men in wonderment.

"Of course. It's for him after all." Sasuke replied curtly.

"There's a celebration being held for me?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Think of it as a welcome party for Sasuke's…eternal mate." Neji said with a chuckle. "It's going to be an orgy."

Naruto's face fell immediately and he looked at Sasuke who was glaring at the brunette. "A what?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Sasuke sighed. "It's a simple tradition, dobe. Just an orgy, no big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Naruto shouted, shoving at the raven-haired man slightly. "I am not going to any fuck fest!" He gasped when a hand gripped the back of his hair roughly. His head was tilted back so that red eyes could stare down deep into his.

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke hissed darkly. "You will not deny me of anything. I always get what I want." Sasuke brought up his other arm to the two fallen angels standing in front of them. "I can hear your thoughts, you perverts. Go fuck someplace else; I won't share him."

Naruto cried out when the hand in his hair pulled at him harshly and he squeezed his eyes shut tight as he reached up in attempt to make the hand release him. When he opened them again, they were back inside the room he had woken up in earlier. Sasuke pushed him down roughly onto the floor and he sat up quickly, trying to back away from the devil.

"How dare you defy me in front of my followers?" Sasuke growled, red eyes blazing. "You are never to do that again." Sasuke raised his hand, appearing as though he were ready to strike the boy.

Naruto put his hands up defensively and bowed his head. "W-wait, wait! Sasuke! I…" He blushed and looked off to the side. "I just don't want anyone to see me like…_that_. It's something for you and me to have alone…"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling in annoyance, but smirked nonetheless. "Well if that's the case…" he trailed off as he brought his hand down and began to apply feather-like touches to the other's member.

"Hah…Sasuke…" Naruto gasped out as he became hard from simply having Sasuke stare at his lower regions with hungry red eyes.

"Excited already?" Sasuke teased and he gripped the erection, pumping it a few times. "Close your eyes, Naruto." he commanded, watching as his magic force blue eyes to hide behind tan eyelids and remain hidden. A black silk blindfold appeared from nowhere and wrapped itself around Naruto's eyes.

"Sas-ke!" Naruto whined. "You know I hate this kind of thing!"

"Shut up. It heightens your senses." Before Naruto could yell anything back, Sasuke took him all the way into his mouth and wasted no time in bobbing his head up and down. He resisted the urge to chuckle when Naruto's hands felt around blindly for something to hold on to, preferably the man in front of him. However, that impulse died when a hand gripped his right wing and tugged harshly. He did his best not to bite down on the blond and he let out a groan of annoyance, which sent vibrations through the organ in his mouth.

Naruto let out a shout of pleasure and barely noticed when some unnamed weight pinned his arms above his head. He began to buck his hips, forcing himself impossibly further into Sasuke's mouth with untamed thrusts. He was inwardly surprised when the demon didn't push his hips down like he usually did, but he didn't think too much of it. It felt too good.

Sasuke allowed Naruto to thrust into his mouth a little longer before pinning his hips down. He swallowed around the member, pulling back as he did so. He felt his own groin twitch at the long moan that Naruto emitted, making it seem as though Sasuke were pulling the sound out of him as he moved.

"Sa-Sasuke! I-ah…" Stomach muscles quivered in anticipation as Naruto's orgasm loomed over him. Cold hands moved from his hips to his thighs, spreading them apart as far as they could go and even further than that. "Ngh…Sas…"

Sasuke pulled back and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, not bothering to prepare him. "This is going to hurt." he whispered in a husky voice and without waiting for Naruto to brace himself, he thrust in all the way, fast and hard.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and threw his head back as he basked in the blond's tight heat. He loved hearing Naruto scream, especially when he screamed his name. He thought of waiting for Naruto to adjust to the sudden intrusion but decided against it. He couldn't wait to do Naruto for the first time in his own world.

"No! Sasuke!" If Naruto's hands weren't being held down by God knows what kind of devil magic, he'd be slapping the raven-haired man silly for being so rough and impatient. It was stupid of him to think that Sasuke had changed in his ways by "making love" to him. Sasuke didn't love him…he just liked keeping him around as a sex toy. "Bastard!"

The demon chuckled at Naruto's immature thoughts. "You're so quick to judge me." he stated casually and angled his thrusts so that he hit Naruto's prostate with the head of his cock dead on with each thrust.

Naruto was grunting and panting through gritted teeth. His gasps were so violent they almost sounded like coughs. "It hurts!" he cried, his voice mirroring betrayal and anguish.

"I know. I told you it would." Obviously him pummeling into the prostate was not going to make the pain go away. He was just going to have to use his abilities, which he had been hoping to hold off for later.

A sudden tingling sensation spread throughout Naruto's body, starting at his chest. He suddenly began to feel lightheaded and the ache in his rear from Sasuke mercilessly pounding into him evolved into absolute pleasure. "Hoh-my G-" A hand clasped over his mouth, cutting him off successfully.

"What have I told you about saying that name?" Sasuke growled and drove his hips into the blond even harder than before, abusing the gland.

Naruto let out a loud scream of gratification when his orgasm approached its peak. However, just as soon as the feeling of his climax arrived, it disappeared. "Wha-ah! Sasuke, damn you!"

The demon snickered, continuing to thrust relentlessly. "I love making you angry while I'm inside you. You get so tight…"

The feeling of an orgasm came and went repeatedly. Naruto gasped out, tears of frustration sliding down the sides of his face. "You're such a fucking bastard!" he cried out in a hoarse voice. It was times like these when he hated Sasuke's powers. He stiffened when cold lips pressed against his cheeks.

Sasuke chuckled and gave one final, harsh thrust before speaking. "Come." His tone of voice was so commanding and final.

Naruto shouted out a few unintelligible words with Sasuke's name mixed in as his orgasm wracked through his body, thick streams of cum coated his chest. He breathed heavily, gasping for air now and then as he came down from his high. "Sasuke…" he mumbled in exasperation. "Take it off." He was obviously referring to the blindfold. His arms were released first and he brought them down to his sides immediately. Finally, the silk cloth came off and he was instantly greeted with Sasuke's amused red eyes. The man looked too smug for his comfort. "What?" he snapped when Sasuke continued to just stare at him with a dominant smirk.

"Congratulations, dobe." Sasuke drawled. "You just partook in your first orgy."

Blue eyes widened and he turned his head to the side to see a bunch of pale, glowing people with black wings going at it in various spots of the dark red room. Some were in couples while others were in groups of three or four. None of them were paying any attention to the devil or his human, too caught up in their own pleasure; however, Naruto did lock eyes with Neji and Gaara for a brief moment while they sat cuddling in a mountain of red satin pillows across the room.

"Sasuke…" Naruto hissed through gritted teeth. The bastard had teleported them here while he was blindfolded!

"This is hell, Naruto. It's not going to be full of sunshine and lollipops. You're going to have to do and see things you don't want to. Deal with it." Sasuke said quickly and he sat back on his heels, examining Naruto's body. Tears filled Naruto's eyes, but before a single one could fall, Sasuke was at his ear. "I love you, Naruto."

The blond gasped and turned his head to look at him. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like hours before Naruto frowned. "I'm not forgiving you for this just because you said that!"

Sasuke shrugged and sat up again. "You think I care?" He smirked, highly amused by Naruto's aggravation with him.

'_How did this happen…? How did I end up falling in love with the most insensitive bastard that could ever exist?'_

"Because no other insensitive bastard can make you feel as good as I can."

"Stop reading my thoughts, teme!"

**The End.**

**I've mentioned this before in past stories: I don't like writing final endings. Just imagine that Naruto and Sasuke live "happily ever after" (if that's even possible in hell).**

**This was fun, but so annoying to write! I kept changing my mind about whether or not to write the orgy scene (and then I ended up downgrading it big time), but I couldn't get the image of Sasuke and Naruto doing it at the top of these stairs so that they were elevated and everyone could see them (God, wtf is wrong with me?). I imagine the "orgy room" to look kind of like a throne room…**

**This is the first time I put two lemons in a one-shot…and I hate them both!**

**I have more ideas for this story, really, but they're small things. You know…like a-day-in-the-life-of-Naruto-in-hell kind of things. I may or may not write them.**

**Well, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
